Acosador nocturno
by Kath's cats
Summary: Él le arrebato todo en la vida; su casa, su trabajo, su familia...su sangre. Y siempre seguiría haciéndolo, porque sin importar cuantos kilómetros recorriera escapando ni cuanto se escondiera, siempre la encontraría.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es mía.

* * *

Summary: Él le arrebato todo en la vida; su casa, su trabajo, su familia...su sangre. Y siempre seguiría haciéndolo, porque sin importar cuantos kilómetros recorriera escapando ni cuanto se escondiera, siempre la encontraría.

* * *

Aviso: Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween 2015" del foro de InuYasha: "Hazme El Amor".

Esta historia esta situada en un AU.

* * *

.

La psiquiatra me miraba fijamente mientras le hablaba de mi vida cotidiana. No sabia si realmente me escuchaba, pero sus manos movían perezosamente el bolígrafo con el cual tomaba notas… algún día me gustaría leer lo que escribía, tal vez ponía _"loca que necesita terapia de electroshock"_.

Una leve risa se me escapo y sus oscuros ojos se volvieron más penetrantes.

— ¿De que se ríe, señorita Higurashi? —La risa murió instantáneamente al escuchar mi apellido siendo pronunciado por su duro tono de voz. — ¿Le pareció divertido ver como un hombre peleaba con su pareja?

Negué con la cabeza, mientras me centraba en el ensayado discurso que había preparado para esta sesión, y me daba cuenta que estaba por la parte donde hablaba sobre el suceso de ayer. Porque si, todo lo que le contaba era parte de un himno mental que repetía en mi cabeza desde que ponía un pie en el consultorio.

Ella bajo la mirada a su cuaderno y yo me tome la libertad de mirar su despacho. El piso era de madera oscura y las paredes de un gris plomo. Estantes llenos de libros viejos llenaban una de ellas; la contraria tenía diversos diplomas de universidades nacionales y extranjeras; y la que estaba detrás de ella, frente a mí, tenía un enorme ventanal que me permitía ver como se avecinaba una tormenta.

El sonido de un teléfono sonando rompió el silencio que se había instalado. Ella salió de detrás del macizo escritorio y cerro la puerta al irse, luego de disculparse.

Escuchando el tic tac del reloj, espere acostada en el mullido diván color marrón. Cuando la aguja dio diez vueltas completas, me levante y camine hacia sus diplomas.

El más grande ocupaba el centro y rezaba:

 _Kikyo Takahashi_

 _Psiquiatra recibida con honores en la Universidad Nacional de Japón._

Sonreí mientras me imaginaba en un futuro cercano caminando hacia un escenario y recibiendo mi titulo en Arquitectura. Ojala fuera con honores, pero con tener aquel papel que me acreditaba como apta para crear aquellas casas que imaginaba, ya estaba feliz.

—Señorita Higurashi, —Me gire sobresaltada. Las puertas de aquí eran tan silenciosas como su dueña. —debemos terminar por hoy. La espero el viernes de la semana que viene, y por favor sea puntual.

—Si… lamento haber llegado tarde hoy, no volverá a ocurrir. —Diez minutos tarde había llegado, ¡solo diez minutos! ¿Es que acaso no conocía la tolerancia?

Sin responderme me acompaño a la salida y prácticamente me cerro la puerta en la cara.

Respirando hondo y recordándome que debía venir debido a que era obligatorio si quería seguir trabajando como recepcionista en la empresa de construcciones Taisho Co., me di la vuelta y camine hacia donde estaba la parada más cercana del autobús que me dejaba en mi casa.

Mientras esperaba el vehículo, no pude evitar maldecir a mi jefe y su política de "buena salud mental, es un buen desempeño". Ya lo quería ver a él con lo enojón que era, sentándose una hora a la semana y soportando a una mujer que deja en vergüenza a un _iceberg_.

Los faros del micro llamaron mi atención y me apresure a hacerle señas para que se detuviera. Mientras subía un hombre llego corriendo y entro detrás de mí con la respiración agitada.

Pague el pasaje y me senté cerca de la puerta trasera, del lado de la ventanilla.

—Lo siento, se me debió caer el dinero…

Lleve mi mirada a adelante y observe como el hombre corredor se ponía más rojo de lo que estaba y se preparaba para bajarse.

Suspire mientras me decía que no era mí deber, y que apenas me alcanzaba a mí el dinero para cubrir las necesidades básicas.

Nos acercamos a la próxima parada, y decidí levantarme.

—Tome, señor. —Dije extendiéndole monedas suficientes.

—No, esta bien, volveré a donde me subí y buscare donde cayo mi dinero.

 _No insistas, Kagome, recuerda que tu nevera esta vacía._

—Acepte, por favor.

El chofer se detuvo, viéndonos con cansancio.

— ¿Va a pagar o no?

El hombre tomo con vergüenza las monedas y pago su pasaje. Me dio el vuelto y lo guarde en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros.

Volví a mi asiento y él me siguió, acomodándose al lado mío. Realmente no había necesidad de que se sentara a mi lado, nadie más estaba en el autobús.

—Gracias.

Su voz era agitada, como si aun no se hubiese dado cuenta que no estaba corriendo.

—De nada.

No quería hablar con el sujeto. Era un desconocido y además estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para ser amable. Tener que recibir los llamados de toda esa gente impaciente que querían hablar a como de lugar con Inuyasha Taisho, mi jefe, le quitaba la alegría a cualquiera; "si le digo que esta ocupado, es para ahora y dentro de cinco minutos, ¡deje de llamar!" muchas veces soñé gritándoles eso a los preciosos clientes.

—Bueno… mi nombre es Koga Miyake.

Me agarre la cabeza internamente con frustración, mientras me giraba hacia mi insistente compañero que parecía querer hablar.

—Me llamo Kagome. —Respondí sin dar el apellido. Si el iba por la vida diciéndole a cualquiera su nombre completo, era su historia. Yo no le diría "Me llamo Kagome Higurashi y vivo en la calle Setayaga, ¿quieres que te dibuje un mapa?".

Soltó un suspiro.

—Creo que no quieres hablar, lamento molestarte.

La desilusión en su voz, me hizo mirarlo realmente por primera vez, dándome cuenta de cómo era. Tenía la piel un poco morena y ojos azules contrastantes, debajo del traje negro que usaba podía adivinar perfectamente los músculos que escondía. No era de las personas que se guiaban por la apariencia, pero debía admitir que era lindo.

 _La amabilidad ante todo, Kagome. Además, Sango te arrancara las uñas si se entera que trataste mal a un bonito chico._

—Perdón por hablarte mal, pero no estoy muy segura de que sea seguro hablar con un desconocido que apareció corriendo en un micro vacio. —Forcé una sonrisa mientras hablaba.

El se rio y asintió, como recién comprendiendo mi recelo.

—Entiendo, si quieres te puedo dar mi numero de documento, así podrías hablar conmigo sin miedo.

Si me matas, saber tu número de documento no me servirá de nada…

—Esta bien, no es necesario.

— ¿Eres de Tokio?

—No, ¿tú?

—Yo tampoco, vengo de Osaka, me mude para trabajar aquí.

Me tense al oír de esa ciudad y asentí sin decir nada. No sabía que responderle.

—Ya me tengo que ir. —Dije después de unos minutos en silencio.

—Claro, gracias por ayudarme.

Le dedique una sonrisa cansada y me levante, apresurándome a bajar.

Mis zapatos hacían ruido mientras caminaba hasta la puerta del viejo edificio donde vivía. Cuando llegue, me detuve un momento para levantar la cabeza y tratar de ver si la luz estaba encendida en mi departamento. Nada, todo estaba oscuro tanto en mi departamento como en los otros; no me sorprendía teniendo en cuenta que ya eran las diez de la noche y aquí todos se acostaban temprano.

Entre al hall y me encamine a las escaleras. Antes de ponerme a subir los diez pisos que me separaban de la cama que necesitaba con urgencia, me quite los tacones. Prefería ensuciarme las medias a tener nuevamente ampollas en los pies.

Cuando por fin llegue, abrí la puerta sin prisa, tome aire y prendí la luz. El maullido perezoso de Buyo me recibió, y yo solté el aire contenido.

Cerré con llave y traba, y deje los zapatos junto al maletín lleno de trabajo tanto de la Universidad como de Taisho Co.

—Buenas noches, Buyo, ¿me has extrañado? —El felino se me refregó en las piernas mientras me seguía a la cocina, sabiendo que allí estaba su comida. —Yo también te he extrañado, minino. —Murmure mientras le servía un poco de alimento balanceado en su tazón y le cambiaba el agua.

Al guardar la bolsa de comida para gatos, abrí la nevera. La encontré como sabía que estaría, vacía.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Buyo? —Esta vez no me respondió, nunca respondía cuando tragaba. Porque si, el no masticaba, solo tragaba. —Necesito seguir trabajando en Taisho para tener una buena oportunidad de ser tomada como arquitecta allí cuando me reciba, pero el salario no me alcanza.

Saturada de problemas, prepare un té caliente y me encamine a la sala de estar. Necesitaba ver un poco de televisión y luego dormiría hasta las seis de la mañana, hora en que tendría que levantarme para ir a estudiar.

—Mujer…

Se me escapo un grito y deje caer la taza que llevaba en la mano. Esta se rompió en pedazos al chocar contra el suelo de madera, pero no me importo.

Gire la cabeza hacia todos lados y me pegue a la pared. Mi corazón latía desbocado y parecía que se me iba a escapar del pecho, no lo culpaba, yo también quería huir.

— ¿Sesshomaru? —Tartamudee al pronunciar su nombre.

Me deje caer al suelo cuando aquel ser que me había atormentado durante cuatro años no salto sobre mi cuello, listo para cumplir su última amenaza.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar mientras recogía los fragmentos de porcelana del vaso.

Al terminar de levantar todo, me fui a mi cuarto y permití que Buyo entrara antes de cerrar.

No me saque la ropa de trabajo y tampoco el maquillaje, mañana parecería un mapache pero no importaba.

—Él no esta aquí, no esta…

Buyo se acurruco a mi lado, sobre las sábanas, como un protector. Sonreí tristemente. El gato no podría hacer nada frente a lo que tanto miedo le tenía.

.

* * *

Palabras usadas:

Té caliente.

Tormenta.

* * *

Bueno, este sera mi intento de historia de terror. Tendra tres o cuatro capítulos como mucho y tratare de no tardar en subirlos.

Si encuentran errores no duden en decirlo, se me suelen escapar tildes y palabras mal escritas.

Goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es mía.

* * *

Summary: Él le arrebato todo en la vida; su casa, su trabajo, su familia...su sangre. Y siempre seguiría haciéndolo, porque sin importar cuantos kilómetros recorriera escapando ni cuanto se escondiera, siempre la encontraría.

* * *

Aviso: Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween 2015" del foro de InuYasha: "Hazme El Amor".

Esta historia esta situada en un AU.

* * *

.

Estaba parada frente a la puerta del templo en el que vivía junto a mamá, el abuelo y mi hermano Sota.

Apoye las bolsas de compra en el piso de piedra, mientras buscaba las llaves. La lluvia que estaba cayendo desde hacia veinte minutos no amainaba y yo no lograba entrar a casa.

Frustrada, golpee la puerta esperando que alguno de mis familiares me abriera.

Nadie contesto y volví a repetir la acción.

—Soy Kagome, ¿alguno puede abrirme? —Deje pasar unos segundos, pero no me respondieron — ¡Sota! ¡Abuelo! No quiero jugar, me estoy empapando y la comida también.

Detestaba que jugaran conmigo a esto. El "eres invisible, nadie te ve", es un juego típico que tanto mi hermano menor como mi abuelo jugaban y del cual yo era el blanco incluso en mi cumpleaños. Porque si, hoy era mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños.

Dejando salir un chillido cuando un rayo surco el encapotado cielo, me pegue contra la pesada puerta de madera. Esta se abrió con un horrible chillido.

Tome las bolsas y me apure a entrar.

—Me alegro de que dejaran de bromear a mi costa. —Murmure de espaldas, sacándome el abrigo y la bufanda.

El inusual silencio escalofriante me hizo voltearme lentamente.

— ¿Sota?

Allí, entre una bandera que rezaba "Felicidades, Kagome" y globos rosas, estaba tirado mi hermano.

Me acerque corriendo, resbalando con papel de regalo que estaba destrozado a su lado.

—Sota, respóndeme. —Dije con desesperación cuando me arrodille al lado de su pálido cuerpo. Acerque mi oreja a su pecho, tratando de hallar algún latido… algo que me dijera que el tonto me estaba jugando otra broma, pero ese musculo vital no produjo ningún sonido.

Me levante tambaleante con lagrimas, me aleje y comencé a buscar a mi madre.

Los escalofríos recorrían mi espalda cuando me acerque a la cocina y vi sangre seca en las paredes blancas.

— ¡Mamá! —Grite al verla inmóvil en el suelo. La abrace con desesperación y la solté con espanto cuando el color rojo tiño mi vestido de verano.

En un puro estado de frenesí mire alrededor, encontrándome con mi abuelo en un idéntico estado al de mi madre y hermano.

—No, no, no, ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Unos fríos brazos me tomaron por detrás y susurraron en mi oído:

—Te dije te arrepentirías, Kagome.

.

Me levante llorando y corrí al baño de mi habitación. Solo tuve un momento para arrodillarme frente al váter y vaciar mi estomago del sándwich que había almorzado el día anterior.

Al terminar, me levante y enjuague la boca. El espejo que estaba sobre el lavado me dio el reflejo de una sombra de lo que fue la verdadera yo.

Allí, en esa imagen, tenía el cabello revuelto, la piel sin un poco de color y los ojos tan acuosos y abiertos como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Sonreí sin humor cuando note la ironía, técnicamente si había visto un fantasma. Una horrible escena fantasma, un sueño plagado de recuerdos.

Volví a la cama y me senté en el borde, con las manos en la cabeza, tratando de detener mi llanto.

Lo que había visto no era solo parte de mi subconsciente. No, ese sueño tenia un veintinueve porciento de realidad.

Buyo maúllo y se acerco ronroneándome, dándome calor con su pequeño cuerpo y alejando el frío fantasmal de mis pesadillas.

.

—Necesito esto para dentro de diez minutos, Kagome. —Grito mi jefe, mientras tiraba sobre mi escritorio una enorme carpeta. Yo solo tome un sorbo del café _Starbucks_ que me había regalado cuando llegue y me puse a hacer la traducción que pedía. Si, además de secretaria era su traductora. Inuyasha Taisho era tan bueno para ingles como yo lo era para mantener mi economía.

Al terminar, tome el texto traducido y se lo lleve. Las piernas me temblaban y tuve que apoyarme una vez con el escritorio antes de mantenerme lo suficientemente erguida para cruzar el pasillo que me separaba de la oficina.

Golpee la puerta y espere el cordial "adelante" antes de entrar.

—Aquí están, lamento la demora. —Susurre. La cabeza me latía y sentía los ojos secos, llorar a la madrugada nunca era algo recomendado.

—No importa… —Respondio mi jefe al tomar los papeles.

Di la vuelta para marchar de regreso a mi área de trabajo, pero él me detuvo.

— ¿Esta todos bien, Kagome?

Trague saliva.

—Si, claro, ¿Qué podría estar mal? —Comente despreocupada.

— ¿Estas segura? Soy tu superior, pero me gusta pensar que también soy tu amigo… —Murmuro y yo me voltee sorprendida. Un disimulado sonrojo se noto sobre su piel sutilmente bronceada.

—Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. —Dije luego de un momento.

El asintió y antes de que me retirara volvió a detenerme.

—Mmm… he revisto tu sueldo y me di cuenta de que era muy bajo. No se porque mantenías tu sueldo de _a prueba_ cuando ya fuiste oficialmente contratada hace cuatro meses. —No dije nada, porque ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Me pagan una miseria desde hace un año, por favor agregue un par de yenes a lo que me da mensualmente? No, gracias, demasiada vergüenza. Cuando no dije nada, el suspiro y continuo. —Te lo he subido, hoy mismo te será depositada la diferencia… Podrías saltar y decir gracias, ¿sabes? —Comento cuando me quede inmóvil.

—Muchas gracias, señor Taisho. —Tartamudee.

—Te he dicho que no me llames "Señor Taisho", me haces sentir un viejo decrepito. —Dijo hastiado y sonreí un poco. Desde el primer día en que ingrese a trabajar aquí, dejo en claro que el se llamaba Inuyasha y que ni se me ocurriera decirle Señor Taisho.

—Gracias, Inuyasha. —Pude sentir como mi cara quemaba mientras me daba la vuelta y finalmente regresaba a mi escritorio.

En cuanto me senté sonó el teléfono, y yo tome aire antes de atender y cantar la fastidiosa frase que ya me conocía de memoria.

—Gracias por comunicarse con Taisho Co. Mi nombre es…

—Kagome. —Susurro una conocida voz de mujer antes de dejarme terminar el himno no escrito de toda secretaria multiusos que también es traductora y telefonista.

— ¿Sango? —Pregunte a pesar de conocer muy bien la voz de mi única amiga.

Un sollozo se escucho e inmediatamente me preocupe, pero antes de poder decir nada ella volvió a hablar.

—Tienes que salir de Tokio ahora mismo. Él esta yendo para allá.

Tarde unos instantes en procesar lo escuchado.

— ¿Que? ¡Pero si he sido de lo más precavida esta vez!

—No se como. Él recibió una llamada mientras hablaba/amenazaba a Miroku y se fue diciendo que esta vez no te escaparías… creo que era una llamada del banco.

Empecé a temblar cuando recordé las recientes palabras de Inuyasha.

" _Te lo he subido, hoy mismo te será depositada la diferencia… Podrías saltar y decir gracias, ¿sabes?"_

Depositada la diferencia.

Depositada.

—Yo siempre cobro en efectivo, pero mi jefe acaba de decirme que me depositaria una diferencia, yo no me di cuenta, soy una estúpida. Sango, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Me va a atrapar esta vez.

—Sal de ahí ahora mismo. Cómprate un pasaje a donde demonios sea y lárgate de Tokio. Tratare de enviarte dinero lo más pronto posible.

Un sollozo se me escapo. Hoy era un muy mal día.

—Me va a atrapar, no tengo dinero para pagar un boleto ni en un tren de cero estrellas.

—Kagome, allí son las cinco de la tarde, ¿verdad? Tienes hasta que el sol se oculte. Pídele dinero a alguien, luego veremos como se lo devuelves.

—Gracias, amiga. —Murmure sorbiéndome la nariz.

—No es nada, lo sabes. Ahora corre y no dejes que ese idiota te agarre o ambas nos encontraremos antes de lo planeado… —No necesite que me explicara eso. Si Sesshomaru me atrapaba, se aseguraría de que le dijera quienes me habían ayudado… Sango, Miroku y yo nos veríamos pronto si eso pasaba.

Sin decir nada más, colgué y comencé a pensar rápidamente. El atardecer sería a las siete treinta aproximadamente, tenía dos horas y media para desaparecer.

Corrí hasta la oficina y entre precipitadamente. Inuyasha salto en su asiento cuando el ruido de la puerta lo alerto de mi llegada.

—Kagome, ¿Qué dem-?

—Por favor, le suplico que me preste dinero. —Si, gran cambio. Antes me daba vergüenza pedir un aumento de sueldo y ahora venia lo mas descarada a suplicar dinero prestado. Pero, como dice el dicho "a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas".

— ¿Quieres dinero? Primero dime que pasa. Desde la mañana estas extraña. —Usualmente la terquedad de mi jefe me molestaba, pero hoy creo que la odiaba.

Di un taconazo de frustración.

—Mi padre tuvo un accidente, necesito ir a verlo y no tengo dinero. —Invente rápidamente.

El me miro con desconfianza.

—Esta bien, déjame llamar al banco y te hare una transferencia…

— ¡No! —Grite. —Por favor, lo necesito ahora, no me llevo bien con lo cajeros automáticos.

Inuyasha tomo su cartera y saco un fajo de billetes. Antes de entregármelos me dijo seriamente:

—No te creo ni media palabra. No se en que te metiste, pero regresa mañana y dímelo.

Asentí sin decirle que muy probablemente mañana estuviera oculta bajo las piedras.

Después de eso, tome mi bolso y baje los veinte pisos de Taisho Co., insultando al elevador por tardar tanto.

Viendo que el dinero prestado era más que suficiente para pagarme un pasaje a tres o cuatro ciudades lejanas de Tokio, me di el lujo de parar un taxi y sobornarlo con una bonita propina si se apresuraba. Creo que nunca un auto se salteo tantos semáforos en rojo.

En cuanto llegue, subí la escalera hacía mi departamento, sin importarme las futuras ampollas.

Tarde varios minutos en embocar la llave en la cerradura. No cerré la puerta con llave, ya que no quería volver a tardar dos horas en abrirla.

Cuando ingrese a mi habitación, tome un pequeño bolso verde que tenia y guarde solo una muda de ropa y un par de cosas de higiene. También tome un bolso más amplio de color negro.

—Buyo, ven aquí minino. —Tararee en voz alta. El siempre estaba echado sobre la cama, pero obviamente el día que debíamos huir decidía moverse.

Con el bolso negro comencé a salir cuando oí un portazo. Mi sangre se helo.

Instintivamente mire el reloj. Este marcaba las seis y media, aun no era la hora.

—Buyo ven ahora. —Dije mientras me apresuraba a buscarlo.

Lo encontré en un rincón de la cocina, siseando.

Sin querer pensar que significaba eso, lo tome evitando sus arañazos y lo encerré en el bolso amplio.

Ignore todo a mí alrededor hasta llegar a la entrada e intentar abrir la puerta. Pero esta estaba cerrada. Intente con mas empeño que se abriera, pero fue inútil.

El ruido de un pequeño metal golpeando el piso me hizo girar lentamente.

A un metro de mi estaba la llave, pero en vez de correr y tomarla, me apreté contra la pared.

— ¿Sesshomaru? —Pregunte en voz baja, como si necesitara una confirmación de que él se hallaba allí.

—Buenas tardes, Kagome, ¿ibas a alguna parte? —Murmuro el ser de mis sueños, quien rápidamente se transformo en uno de pesadillas.

Él salió caminando con su andar felino de detrás de una pared que daba a la única ventana que tenía. Quise darme la cabeza contra algo cuando note que las cortinas estaban corridas, ocultando parcialmente la luz. Si su etérea y sobrenatural belleza no me hubiese quitado el aliento, tal vez me habría dado un buen golpe por idiota.

Su cabello largo y plateado enmarcaba perfectamente la piel blanca y su usual expresión indiferente… bueno, su expresión hubiese pasado por indiferente si sus ojos naturalmente dorados no estuvieran teñidos de rojo. Sesshomaru estaba enojado, no había forma de ocultar eso.

—Haz llegado rápido. —Comente en voz baja.

Un rápido gruñido llego a mis tímpanos y me puse a temblar.

— ¿Acaso me esperabas mas tarde? Puedo salir al sol, mujer, no soy como los otros débiles vampiros. Yo soy un pura sangre.

Vampiro. Cerré los ojos cuando oí la palabra que ni siquiera quise pensar en estos tres años en los que huí lejos de él.

No respondí y el tampoco prosiguió.

De un momento a otro, sentí sus helados dedos cerrarse en mi cuello y levantarme del piso.

—Sesshomaru…—Pronuncie entrecortadamente mientras trataba de liberarme de su agarre.

—Recuerdas aquella promesa que te hice. —Susurro.

Yo solo lo mire a esos extrañamente hermosos y escalofriantes ojos que poseía.

—Yo te jure que si volvías a escaparte te mataría. Te prometí que bebería toda esa sangre que bombea tu corazón y que luego iría por los que te ayudaron… ¿recuerdas?

Saladas gotas empezaron a derramarse, tanto por sus palabras como por la falta de oxigeno.

El vampiro me soltó inmediatamente y yo tome grandes bocanadas de aire.

—Ni se te ocurra llorar, humana.

—Perd-… —Iba a decir perdón al recuperarme del intento de asfixia, cuando pensé en que no importaba que dijera él iba a matarme igual. — ¿Por qué me hiciste todo eso? ¿Por qué mataste a mis padres? ¿Por qué me amenazabas? ¿Por qué me encerraste en una habitación oscura? ¿Por qué me mordías con tanta crueldad? ¿¡Por qué!? Yo te odio, ¡te odio!

Sesshomaru me miraba perplejo, creo que nunca se espero que le contestara. Pero iba a morir y quería saber por qué me hizo tanto daño. Él podía tener a cualquier "fuente de alimento" que quisiese, ¿Por qué se empecino conmigo?

Volvió a acercarse a mí, rápida y silenciosamente, y me aplasto contra el suelo, poniéndose encima.

Permitió que viera sus brillantes colmillos antes de que su gélido aliento golpeara mi oreja.

—Tu sangre me pertenece, y tú, al ser su portadora, también.

Sin dejarme asimilar eso, me mordió el cuello. El acostumbrado dolor que siempre sentí cuando sus colmillos perforaban mi piel, no se hizo esperar.

Mis gritos desgarradores no hicieron nada en él. Y quise reírme por mi estupidez al haber creído por un segundo que el frío Sesshomaru, vampiro de sangre pura hasta la médula, se detendría por los desesperados intentos de sobrevivir de una humana.

Sin luchar, me quede quieta sintiendo como aquel líquido carmesí escapaba de mi cuerpo e ingresaba al de él.

Deje salir una corta risa en medio de la agonía. Yo iba a morir e iba a ganar mi libertad. Porque tal vez en vida nunca hubiese podido escapar del cazador realmente, pero muerta… ¡atrapa mi alma si puedes, Sesshomaru!

El mordió más fuerte y deje salir un quejido de dolor.

En un determinado instante, empecé a sentir como la oscuridad me absorbía, y antes de que lo hiciera completamente le dedique un pensamiento tanto a las personas que me habían ayudado como a mis padres.

 _Al fin soy libre._

 _._

* * *

Utilice las palabras sangre y gritos desgarradores.

* * *

¿Alguien llego hasta aquí? Son siete paginas de Word, creo que no siento ni los dedos ni la cabeza.

Aunque lo parezca, este no es el final. Subiré un capitulo mas.

Goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es mía.

* * *

Summary: Él le arrebato todo en la vida; su casa, su trabajo, su familia...su sangre. Y siempre seguiría haciéndolo, porque sin importar cuantos kilómetros recorriera escapando ni cuanto se escondiera, siempre la encontraría.

* * *

Aviso: Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween 2015" del foro de InuYasha: "Hazme El Amor".

Esta historia esta situada en un AU.

* * *

.

Depende como lo mires, puedes encontrar una infinidad de versiones sobre el mundo. Si le preguntas a un niño, este te dirá hablara de arcoíris; y si le haces la misma consulta a un científico, este se enzarzara en una explicación de moléculas y átomos. Pero si me preguntas a mí, lo único que te diré es que esta lleno de maldad y oscuridad, esa es mi versión.

Unos suaves toquidos me sacaron de los lúgubres pensamientos que tenía desde hace ya muchos años. La puerta se abrió sin esperar inútilmente mi permiso. El aroma a fresias que ya conocía lleno la habitación.

—Buenos días. —Saludo una cansada voz femenina.

No respondí, nunca lo hacia. Yo solo me quedaba sentada en el duro sillón rojo frente a la ventana hasta que el sol salía y cerraban las cortinas.

Escuche un suspiro y seguidamente unos pasos acercándose. Eran pisadas desacompasadas, nada gráciles, casi podría decir que lastimaban mis sensibles oídos.

Ásperas manos me tocaron el pelo, pero yo continúe con la mirada fija en el paisaje nocturno que gobernaba el inmenso jardín de la mansión.

—Hoy, Sesshomaru, volverá y Jaken me dijo que te ayudara a cambiarte. Ese sapo verde esta insoportable por la llegada de su "Amo bonito".

Mientras ella tomaba un cepillo del tocador que se encontraba contra una de las paredes color crema, yo la mire de reojo.

De aquella joven sirvienta que, a base de esfuerzo, se había ganado el puesto de mejor amiga cuando estuve encerrada aquí por primera vez, ya no quedaban más que sombras. Tenía la piel arrugada y el cabello quebradizo, sus antiguas alegres expresiones ahora estaban teñidas por el agotamiento y sus brillantes ojos café estaban ocultos bajo gruesas gafas. El tiempo no había tenido clemencia con ella.

Cuando volvió a mí, ya con cepillo en mano, empezó a cepillar cada mechón de mi cabello azabache. No importaba si Jaken, el sirviente más fiel de Sesshomaru, se lo ordenaba o no, ella siempre me ayudaba a peinarme y a elegir la ropa. Yo no hacia nada, era como una muñeca vacía a los ojos de los demás.

Al terminar de desenredarme el cabello, fue al armario y tomo dos vestidos con falda hasta la rodilla y los puso frente a mí.

— ¿Cuál prefieres? ¿Azul o rojo? —Me miro expectante, como si esperara un milagro y yo volviera a hablar.

Ella no entendía que no tenía fuerzas para pronunciar palabra, incluso dudaba que aun tuviera voz. Desde el mismo momento en que Sesshomaru ingreso a aquel departamento en Tokio y decidió que matarme era poco castigo, convirtiéndome en esto, yo deje de hablar. Mis gritos, suplicando que detuviera el ardor de la conversión, se llevaron mi voz junto a mi humanidad.

Cuando el silencio hizo evidente que no respondería, negó con la cabeza, apoyo el costoso pedazo de tela azul en la gran cama que se encontraba a unos pasos y guardo el otro nuevamente en el ropero.

—Te dejare para que te cambies, vuelvo en unos minutos. —Murmuro para luego salir.

Lentamente, me puse en pie y tome el vestido. Era suave y fresco. Me recordó a esas brisas primaverales que disfrutaba en el parque junto a mi familia.

Me cambie sin verdadera prisa. Esta era una de las pocas cosas que hacía sola, nunca permitiría que me viesen desnuda.

Para cuando ella volvió, yo ya estaba nuevamente sentada en el sillón, perdida en los arbustos y estatuas que se repartían estratégicamente por el exterior.

—El azul te queda muy bonito. Deberías usarlo más. —Dijo en un falso tono de alegría. Ella usaba mucho ese tono.

Me puso unos zapatos de tacón negros e hizo que me levantara y la siguiera fuera de la habitación.

Mientras caminábamos en silencio, pasamos frente a un espejo y me detuve. Ese mito de que los vampiros no se reflejaban, era una mentira. Yo ahí podía apreciar perfectamente los cambios producidos.

Mi iris humano color chocolate ahora era negro como la obsidiana. La palidez extrema de mi piel, enmarcada por el largo cabello azabache que poseía, permitía que las sombras moradas bajo mis ojos resaltaran. Aunque nunca tuve sobrepeso, la conversión había quitado cualquier rastro de grasa sobrante y agregado un par de centímetros de estatura; si quisiera, podría hacerme pasar por modelo.

— ¿Kagome? Debemos ir al salón…

Su rostro se unió al mío en aquella superficie adornada en plata, y el cambio fue chocante. Allí se reflejaba el antes y el después. La belleza eterna y la efímera. Aquella que era inmortal y la que moriría por su humanidad.

Quise llorar. Y tal vez lo hubiese hecho si no hubiese perdido aquella forma de expresar sentimientos cuarenta años atrás.

—Perdóname, Sango —Fue un susurro tan rápido, bajo y quebrado que ella no fue capaz de escucharlo. Pero igual lo dije. No importaba si ella no lo escuchaba, yo necesitaba sacarme la culpa de encima.

Si, culpa. Pura culpa al ver como cada día se marchitaba mí querida amiga y yo no hacia nada. Culpa de saber que cuando Miroku murió yo no lo ayude. Culpa de saber que Sesshomaru los había castigado cuando descubrió que ellos fueron mis ayudantes. Culpa por la envidia que sentía de saber que ella algún día podría escapar, mientras yo estaría atrapada aquí por toda la eternidad. Culpa por todo.

Encerrando mis sentimientos, seguí caminando con la mirada al frente, sin ver a alrededor realmente, y deseando volver a la habitación y no salir más.

—Se tardaron demasiado, el Amo ya esta por llegar y ustedes recién se atreven a aparecer —Gruño Jaken con su usual tono chillón. Él había tenido el "privilegio" de ser convertido, pero la belleza vampírica no hizo gran cosa en su apariencia. No importaba cuanto lo viese, siempre me parecería un pequeño sapo calvo y pálido con saltones ojos amarillos.

—Si, si, si, como digas. —Respondió Sango. Ella nunca quiso a Jaken, ni de joven ni de anciana.

El viejo sirviente vampiro malhumorado me obligo a sentarme en un amplio sofá negro frente al fuego. Las tibias llamas le dieron un poco de temperatura a mi helado cuerpo y le agradecí mentalmente y de mala gana al Señor Sapo.

—Debo ir a preparar las copas, regreso luego. —Dijo en voz baja Sango y se retiro a su lento paso.

En un pestañeo Jaken estaba a mi lado recitándome las reglas a seguir frente a su amado Amo. En una de mis usuales divagaciones, llegue a la conclusión de que él era lo más parecido a una fangirl de Sesshomaru.

— ¿Me estas escuchando, niña? —Silencio. —Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto en hablarte, mocosa… —Su boca siguió moviéndose, seguramente para decir que tan desastrosa le parecía mi actitud de piedra, pero yo no le preste atención.

Cuando mis sentidos me avisaron de que un vampiro se acercaba, caí de vuelta a la realidad. Jaken tardo unos segundos, pero finalmente noto la llegada, cerro el pico y salió corriendo a la entrada.

Escuche un adulador "Bienvenido Amo bonito" y tuve ganas de moverme sin que me lo dijeran por primera vez en décadas y darme la cabeza contra alguna pared.

Aun estando de espaldas, pude sentir el momento exacto en que entro en la sala. Era el Gran Sesshomaru, su frialdad era reconocida aun por los neófitos.

—Vete, Jaken —Dijo de forma déspota.

Sus pasos eran silenciosos como los de un gato, apenas podía seguirlos con mi fino oído.

Solo pude verlo cuando llego al sillón de al lado mío y se sentó. Su apariencia no había cambiado nada aun cuando yo deseaba ver, cada vez que se dignaba a aparecer por aquí, algún signo de que envejecía.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí, pero no hice movimiento alguno.

El tenso silencio que se estableció solo fue roto por la apurada caminata del Señor Sapo quien traía las copas. Tome una suavemente y mantuve mi vista en ella. Cualquiera pensaría que era vino tinto, pero no, era sangre… y según podía oler, era de la reserva especial del "Amo bonito".

Jaken se retiro luego de que Sesshomaru tomara una.

—Sigues sin hablar. —El odio que sentía hacía él creció aun mas cuando dijo aquello como si fuera una estupidez. Al vampiro no podía importarle menos si yo hablaba, respiraba o me prendía fuego.

El crepitar de las llamas llenaba la habitación y me centre en eso. El fuego era una de las pocas cosas que podía dañarnos, por lo menos a los que fuimos convertidos… a los sangre pura no había nada que los matara, creo.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la fría mano de Sesshomaru agarro mi brazo e hizo que me levantara junto a él.

—No me ignores, mujer. —Ordeno.

Lo mire con infinito rencor y me solté de su agarre. Retrocedí dos pasos y le lance la copa a la cabeza. Obviamente el esquivo mi ataque y el cristal termino estrellándose contra un jarrón de alguna civilización ya desaparecida.

A pesar de que me preparaba para algún golpe de su parte, nunca llego. Él solo me miro y se dio la vuelta.

—Jaken. Llama al piloto, quiero llegar mañana mismo a la reunión en América —Comento marchándose de la habitación.

Me quede unos minutos petrificada antes de soltar un grito y comenzar a destrozar todo. Una bomba que no sabia que poseía había explotado.

Mis duras uñas rasgaron las cortinas y almohadas, y mis golpes tiraron los caros cuadros que adornaban las paredes.

— ¡Te odio, Sesshomaru! —Brame mientras entraban Sango, Jaken y el susodicho nuevamente.

—Ya lo sé.

Me quede mirándolo.

— ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? —Susurre y recordé los últimos momentos de humanidad que tuve, allí también le pregunte lo mismo.

—Ya te he respondido eso una vez. —Murmuro yéndose otra vez.

Me arrodille en el piso, dejando salir sollozos secos. Él me había arruinado por mi sangre, solo por eso.

—Te odio, te odio, te odio… —Repetí una y otra vez mientras Sango se arrodillaba a mi lado y me abrazaba.

No por primera vez, desee haber muerto cuatro décadas atrás.

.

* * *

Mmm... me gusto mas el otro final, pero bueno, no me resistí a escribir este.

Ahora si, aquí esta el ultimo capitulo (¡es la primera historia que termino, estoy muy feliz!). Me gustaría escribir en algún momento un outtake para explicar el por qué del titulo, pero por ahora esto es todo.

Les deseo un _feliz halloween_ a todos.

Goodbye.


End file.
